


Kick me, kiss me.

by viverl



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Canon-Compliant, M/M, One Shot, SeHo - Freeform, Slightly Alternative Universe, Smut, hunho - Freeform, non-au, rated r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: Sehun had seen so many tented member’s shorts, enough to last several lifetimes. But normally those dicks did not rub against him.ORSehun and Junmyeon share a bed as usual but this time something is different.





	Kick me, kiss me.

Both were sleeping deeply, tightly entangled with each other as they tended to do when sharing a bed. It didn’t happen that often anymore after they quit being roommates, only when traveling like tonight. Sehun always was either the last to refuse rooming with their leader or was singled out by Junmyeon if the leader had a good day. The other members were either horrified by the instant chaos Junmyeon created (Minseok, Baekhyun, Jongdae) or couldn’t handle their leader’s sleepy clinginess (Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jongin). 

Junmyeon rested his head on Sehun’s newly broadened shoulder, one arm limberly thrown across Sehun’s newly formed abs while Sehun held the smaller man tight around his waist. 

 

BAM!

Sehun woke with a start, pain spreading from his lower body, making him breathe hard.  _ What just happened? _

Sehun checked, Junmyeon was still asleep, if breathing a little shallowy. His leader’s knee rested suspiciously close to the center from where the pain had started on his hip.

_ That jerk had kicked him into the groin! _ A little bit more to left and he would have seen stars.

 

Sehun withdrew his hand from Junmyeon’s waist and huffed in annoyance. Now he was awake. A glance to the clock - at four in the morning, sunlight was already filtering through the blinds..

_ How could he do that to the maknae? _

Next time Junmyeon would have to room with a manager.  _ That git was asleep. _ Sehun watched him with a scowl.

The smaller man had his head still on Sehun’s collarbone, but his breath was not relaxed anymore. Sehun observed how Junmyeon’s nose crinkled, his eyebrows tensed and his head moved suddenly. Some of Sehun’s anger left him as it looked like a nightmare was plaguing his leader. Tiny leader, that’s what some of the fans called him on the net. Looking down at the unruly mop of black hair he had to agree with the description. It made Sehun smile. A small moan. 

_ That one really did everything to gain Sehun’s pity instead of well-deserved anger. _

Sehun put his hand on the back of Junmyeon’s neck, trying to calm the other man. And avoid getting hit in the nuts  _ again _ . 

Another moan. Sehun’s eyebrows rose, that sounded different...? One movement and moment later and his slight suspicion proved to be true. Junmyeon had turned around, hugging Sehun closely. And pressing his hip into Sehun’s belly. 

_ Jupp, that’s an erection.  _

__

Sehun tensed up. 

_ What now? _

He decided to take a deep breath first. That was of course not the first time something like this happened, they awoke with morning wood every single day after all. Sehun had seen so many tented member’s shorts, enough to last several lifetimes. But normally those dicks did not  _ rub  _ against him, they all stubbornly ignored their dicks in the presence of another member and got on with their daily life. Especially Junmyeon, Sehun could not remember one moment in all these years when he had seen him acknowledge his sexuality ever. Junmyeon had walked in on Sehun pleasuring himself at least three times during their time as roommates. Both pretended that these situations had never happened. So  this now was awkward. 

_ Nice to know that everything was functioning well down south but why now and why him? _

Sehun was still pondering whether to disentangle himself or keep on hoping for Junmyeon to stop when the situation escalated. Junmyeon - deeply entangled in his dream - had started to move his hips rhythmically accompanied by low moans. 

_ Ok, now he is dry humping me. _ His dick twitched responsively.

Sehun decided enough was enough and reached out to take a grip on the other's side trying to disengage. It was just his luck that he brushed against Junmyeon’s dick in the process. A deep groan rang in Sehun’s ears and an uncomfortable wetness spread over his belly.

Sehun froze, appalled. He glanced down cautiously. He met with dark eyes blinking hazily at him. Sehun watched as Junmyeon’s post-orgasmic bliss changed to pure horror. Both froze and stared stupidly at the wet stains between them. Junmyeon made a sound of distress, moving abruptly away from Sehun, rolling himself into tiny tight ball of dismay. Sehun stared quietly at Junmyeon’s shivering back, instantly missing the warmth at his side. Sehun sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes, trying to think about the best way to get over this tense situation. Only short quick breathing could be heard from the other side of the bed. Someone was panicking hard over there. Sehun sat up and pulled up his stained shirt, throwing it on the ground. The movement raised the other man out of his stupor and Junmyeon turned around enough to watch Sehun with big glassy eyes. Sehun knew he had to be careful now, the leader hated being perceived as weak.

“Hey…”

Sehun slowly reached out a hand to Junmyeon who froze but relaxed slightly when Sehun’s hand started petting his back.

“Sehunnie, I am so so sorry. I don’t know what happened. I.. I won’t make you share a bed with me again, please don’t…” Sehun stopped Junmyeon’s fast speech, embracing the tiny leader tightly from behind. He could hear “.. hate me...” muffled into his arms. 

The younger had just intended to calm the other man down and reassure their deep friendship with his embrace, however he had forgotten about his own body’s excited response to Junmyeon rubbing himself all over him. Both tensed up again when they noticed Sehun’s half hard dick pressing quite insistently against Junmyeon’s ass.

Sehun pulled away enough to disconnect but kept his arms around the smaller man. 

“Sorry.”

Junmyeon chuckled quietly. 

“Should I be flattered?”

Both started giggling, the tension finally broken. 

“Sehunnie, I -”

“Hyung, don’t. You are only human. The only thing you really should apologize for is kicking me earlier.”

“Kicking you?”

“Yeah, you woke me up.”

“Sorry for that as well.” Junmyeon sighed heavily. He snuggled the back of his head into Sehun’s arms. “Might as well enjoy this seeing that this is the last time.” 

“Last time? Hyung, that’s uncalled for, I told you, it’s not a problem.”

Another deep sigh. 

“I don’t think I can ever lie next to you without fear of embarrassing myself like that again.” Junmyeon’s voice was sad and wistful.

Sehun tightened his grip around the smaller man, thoughts running wild. He needed to do something, change his leader’s heart. His perception of this night. 

_ Well, there goes nothing. _

Sehun moved his hips closer again, purposefully pressing his hard on against Junmyeon’s ass. The other man gasped lowly. Both were only separated by two thin layers of cloth.

Sehun took this as much of an invitation as he would ever receive and started rolling his hips slowly. Both men shared a groan when Sehun’s clothed dick slipped between Junmyeon’s legs. Sehun absentmindedly registered that Junmyeon’s ass did not only look but also felt glorious.

“What are you doing?” Junmyeon’s voice was raspier that normal. He did not move away however, Sehun noticed smugly.

“Changing your mind.” He slowly started to let his left hand wander south across Junmyeon’s well trained pecs and abs. 

“Tell me if I should stop.” Sehun whispered softly into Junmyeon’s ear. The other man did not answer, Sehun noticed the other’s rose-tinted cheeks. He yearned to caress those full cheeks but that would cross another line he was not comfortable to at the moment.

Sehun’s hand reached clammy boxer shorts and let his hand glide along the cloth, pressing hard against the other’s already re-awakened bulge. Junmyeon wiggled his butt in response, making Sehun groan deeply. 

“Hyung…” Sehun’s hand gripped the hem of the other’s boxers. “Can I.. please let me..”

Junmyeon breathed in heavily.

“Anything, Sehunnie, anything you want.”

Sehun felt bold enough to voice his desire.

“Let me fuck your thighs, please.”

Junmyeon tensed for a moment. Sehun quickly wondered if the other even knew what he was talking about.

“OK, can you reach to the drawer and grab the lotion there?” Junmyeon’s voice was calm, Sehun wondered whether the other felt pressured to be pliable.

The tall man gathered the lotion and some tissues from the drawer - so Junmyeon did take care of himself as well, he was just a lot more careful than Sehun, it seemed.

“You don’t have to, Myeonni.” Sehun tried to read the other one’s face, but Junmyeon did not look him in the eye.

Sehun waited, keeping his distance.

But Junmyeon gave him a quick smile and pulled off his stained boxers. Sehun’s eyes roamed over his leader’s naked backside that he only ever saw glances of while sharing showers or dressing rooms. That ass looked delicious. 

Junmyeon started lifting his shirt as well when he glanced at Sehun, who was still enthralled with the unexpected view. 

“Are you going to get naked or what?” he teased.

Sehun licked his lips self-consciously but nodded. He complied quickly. Sehun grinned broadly as he watched Junmyeon’s eyes widen when looking at his cock. He and all the rest of the world (thank you, Baekhyun) knew he was well endowed but it was still nice to get confirmation like this.

Junmyeon took the lotion from Sehun’s side and lubed his inner thighs diligently, uncaring of the mess he had already left there earlier. Sehun hid a smile, the leader did everything 100%, even this kind of preparation. He took the lotion from the other’s hand, spreading some on his dick, stroking himself to full hardness with a deep sigh.

Junmyeon watched him with hooded eyes, Sehun saw the other’s dick react empathetically.

Sehun decided to bridge the nervous rift between them and grabbed Junmyeon’s hips, aligning them carefully. He could feel Junmyeon’s fast heartbeat pulsing beneath his hand. Sehun let his face glide across Junmyeon’s neck, goose bumps greeted him. The taller man blew softly on them and the smaller man wiggled in response.

Sehun started to move his hips, moaning when his dick slipped between the smaller one’s legs. The feeling was amazing. Junmyeon kept still for a moment but Sehun’s wandering hands loosened him up quickly. Sehun was thrilled when his leader tightened his legs to intensify Sehun’s pleasure. They did not speak, only guided each other with movements and moans. Sehun held Junmyeon tightly around his hips, letting his lips glide softly along the other’s shoulder not daring to outright kiss him.

Junmyeon changed their angle so that Sehun’s cock slid against Junmyeon’s and both lost all inhibition. They entangled even more, increasing their rhythm and finally losing the rhythm again. Sehun helped Junmyeon along with a couple of thrusts with his hand and they both came in quick succession. Both panted heavily. Sehun lifted his face out of Junmyeon’s hot neck, glanced at his cum-covered hand and smiled. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta "candlelightandcoffee" who fangirls over EXO and Seho with me and gave so many perfect suggestions and comments.
> 
> Please feel free to write to me, I squeal over every comment!  
> Visit me on tumblr: la000viverl.


End file.
